1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a collapsible, field shelter structure having an elevated canopy.
2. Description of Related Art
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. One such quickly erectable, collapsible shelter having a framework of X-shaped linkages, telescoping legs, and a canopy covering the framework has legs that are capable of telescoping to about twice their stowed length, and the framework of X-shaped truss pairs is capable of horizontal extension between the legs to support a canopy. The framework can be constructed of lightweight material, and the telescoping legs can be extended to raise the framework of the shelter. However, the height of the canopy is limited to the extended length of the legs, and the canopy is essentially flat, allowing for collection of precipitation and debris on top of the canopy, which can promote leaks and tears in the canopy.
It would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible shelter with a support framework for the canopy that rises above the supporting legs, to provide for more headroom within the structure, and to allow for a reduction in the size and weight of the legs and framework required to achieve an adequate height of the canopy. It would also be desirable to provide a canopy structure that is gabled to shed precipitation and debris from the top of the shelter. It would be further desirable to provide a shelter framework that would provide greater strength and stability, to allow support of larger, lighter collapsible shelter structures. The present invention meets these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for a collapsible shelter with an improved truss framework that raises a gabled shelter canopy to provide increased headroom, strength and stability.
The invention accordingly provides for a collapsible shelter having a collapsed configuration and an extended configuration, with a canopy that can be raised above the upper level of the leg assembly in an extended configuration. The canopy can have four or more sides and corners, and the leg assembly also has four or more legs supporting said canopy. A perimeter truss linkage assembly comprising a plurality of perimeter truss pairs of link members is connected to the leg assembly. In a presently preferred embodiment, each of the perimeter truss pairs includes first and second link members pivotally connected together in a scissors configuration, with the outer end of each first link member connected to the upper end of a leg, and the outer end of each second link slidably connected to the leg. Two or more central truss pairs of link members are provided, with each of the central truss pairs connected to the inner ends of one of the perimeter truss pairs on a side. Each of the central truss pairs preferably includes first and second link members pivotally connected together in a scissors configuration. At least three vertically oriented central support members for supporting the canopy above the upper level of the leg assembly are also provided, including at least one vertically oriented inner central support member, and at least two peripheral central support members. The inner ends of each of the first and second links of the central truss pairs are pivotally connected to the inner central support member, and the inner ends of each of the first and second links of the one of the perimeter truss pairs on one of the sides of the shelter are similarly pivotally connected to each peripheral central support member. In a presently preferred embodiment, the inner central support member comprises upper and lower telescoping sections, with the upper telescoping section having an upper end for supporting the canopy. The inner ends of each of the first links of the inner central truss pairs are pivotally connected to the upper telescoping section of the central support member, and the inner ends of each of the second links of the central truss pairs are pivotally connected to the lower telescoping section of the central support member. Similarly, each of the peripheral central support members has upper and lower telescoping sections, with the upper telescoping section having an upper end for supporting the canopy, and the inner ends of each of the first links of the perimeter truss pairs being pivotally connected to the upper telescoping section of the peripheral central support member, and the inner ends of each of the second links of the central truss pairs being pivotally connected to the lower telescoping section of the peripheral support member. Advantageously, in a preferred aspect of the invention, in each of the inner and peripheral central support members, the lower telescoping section has an internal stop member for supporting the upper telescoping section of the central support member, such that when the shelter is in the extended configuration, the lower telescoping section supports the upper telescoping section and raises the upper end of the upper telescoping section above the upper ends of the leg assembly.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.